Optical transceivers are often used for telecommunications and data communications. The transceivers can be monitored to assess their performance and detect degradation or failure. Digital optical monitoring refers to the monitoring of parameters of optical transceivers such as TX power, RX power, temperature, and supply voltage. The monitoring can help diagnose transceiver performance issues. Conventionally, a CPU performs digital optics monitoring by instructing optical transceivers to report conditions. This can be slow and inefficient.